Clearpool
by LemonDrops334
Summary: Clearpool, the daughter of Fathom and Indigo. So many questions are left unanswered and she begins her quest to understand why her family lives in isolation.
1. Clearpool

**I KNOW I shouldn't be making another story, but I can't help it!!!! I reread Darkstalker's book and wanted to write about Clearpool because she is awesome. Also, I'M NOT GALUMPING, THIS IS GALUMPING! ksvjskdhxidmdxbixksksbaiskdnn**

"Clearpool come in sweetie! Have you caught anything?" Indigo's voice sounded from the small palm hut.

Clearpool looked over at her basket, "Yeah, I caught a _tiny_ bit."

She walked inside to see her brothers, Ripple and Cowrie, wrestling. Well, really Cowrie was wrestling and Ripple was just lying there like he normally did.

Cowrie was a handsome royal blue color, with lighter green under-wings and royal spirals. He was big-muscled for a 5-year-old dragonet.

Ripple, on the other talon, was not quite as impressive. He was light green, with dark blue talons and crest, his eyes being almost purple. He was quite pudgy, and enjoyed laying around.

Her father sat on one of their reed beds, his eyes tired and wistful at the same time.

Indigo sat beside him, her dark blue scales shining in the torchlight. She smiled at Clearpool, before adressing her brothers, "Cowrie, stop wrestling with your brother. If you want a real challenge, face me!"

Fathom spread his light-green wings, "Oh no you don't! You're gonna put him in a coma dear!"

Clearpool smiled wickedly and she jumped at Cowrie, "Roar!" she yelled, taking care to not use her claws.

"Grr!" He growled at her, trying to push her off.

"Clearpool! I just said stop!" Indigo said through giggles, restraining herself from joining.

She gently bit his neck, making a popping sound, "You dead!"

"Arggghh Bleh." Cowrie flopped over, closing his eyes.

Indigo walked over to him, "No, my beautiful son why? Looks like we will have extra fish!"

His eyes widened, "Are you serious?"

"He's alive! It's a miracle!" Fathom smiled at him, "Alright, let's eat, I'm starving."

They all settled around a low table, and Clearpool pulled out her basket of fish and dumped it on the table. Ten fish tumbled out from the basket.

"Wow! Have you been practicing?" Cowrie smiled at her, grabbing two fish.

"You _are_ getting better!" Indigo looked at the fish, "I remember when you were little, you used to wait for the fish with the patience song, and you would miss it every time!" she giggled.

"Mooom! I was like, two when that happened!" Clearpool rolled her eyes with a smile.

After an interesting dinner, Cowrie went out to spar with Indigo, Fathom went swimming, and Ripple was practicing being a puddle.

Clearpool flew up to her tree platform. It was made of halved jungle logs, set in such a way that made it sturdy but comfortable to sit on.

She rubbed a spot on the wood, remembering when Fathom and her worked hard to make it smooth. She was three at the time, and roared whenever something didn't go right.

She chuckled to herself as she settled onto the soft wood. The star-speckled black velvet sky as a comforting sight. The wind whistled past her ears in a familiar way.

She stared at the stars, then at the faraway jungle. Clearpool sighed as she spread her blue wings. She wanted to fly over there to explore, but her parents would almost certainly say no. Well, there's no harm in trying. she thought as her talons left the wood.

Clearpool landed in the soft sand, looking around for her mother and brother. From an outside and unfamiliar eye, the island looked like all the other small, random dots of sand that were scattered around the ocean.

Clearpool approached the water, listening to the soothing sound of waves hitting the shore. She looked around for her mother, but no one was in sight.

Suddenly, something grabbed her talons and dragged her under the water.

Her instincts kicking in, she scratched her opponent in a fury of bubbles before a bright light in a familiar pattern stopped Clearpool dead in her tracks.

Fathom was in front of her, all of his glowing spirals shining. He giggled at her, and signed in Aquatic, _Calm down dragonet! Your mother did the exact thing when she was small. Wanna go for a swim? I found a new reef!_

Finding a new reef was not uncommon, and the size ranged from a dragonlength to almost the entire coastline. However, finding them was always exciting and was treated as important news.

Forgetting about her question, she agreed, and they were off. Clearpool loved the sea. It was always so welcoming.

The blue of the sea seem to blend with her scales, and she was thankful for the nightvision. She paddled along the ocean floor, scaring snails and fish to dart away.

She passed a large crab making his way along the white sparkling sand. It saw her and snapped it's claw indignantly.

Fathom stopped short. He looked back at her and he looked down, _I needed to talk to you. There is a cave up here, follow me._

Clearpool looked at him, confused. Why did he want to talk to her? Did she do something wrong?

She followed him up into a small hollow and they both slithered onto the rock, leaving a trail of wet talonprints.

He looked down as he spoke to her, tracing a talon on the stone, "I thought we would tell you this when you were eight, but I guess now isn't a bad time. Your sixth hatching day is in a few days now, and you _are_ the eldest, and you _are_ named after a certain dragon. I think it's time to tell you who and why."

He chuckled and reached inside a small bag she didn't notice, and he pulled out a strand of pearls, the same ones she saw mother often wear, and he pulled out Blob.

"Why is Blob here?" Clearpool poked at the octopus, which earned her a dignified look.

"Well, have you ever wondered What kind of octopus he is? And why your mom loves to wear these pearls when she is working? Well, that's because they are Animus touched." he nodded to her.

"But who-" she cut herself off as her mind came to the conclusion, "You are an Animus!"

 **So? I wanted to do some backstory, but you all know that. Leave a comment before you leave!**


	2. Learning

**I'm baaaaaaaaacccccckkkk!!!!** **I'm so glad many of you are enjoying it!**

Fathom nodded to her.

"Am I an Animus?" Clearpool looked at her talons.

He laughed, "No. Be glad you don't. Being an Animus is no fun. It-" he stopped himself and looked at her.

"It what?" Clearpool cocked her head.

Fathom looked at his talons, "Nothing. I wanted to tell you about a dragon named Clearsight. She was a good friend of mine..." He began the story of Darkstalker telling of his parents, leaving out the massacre, also leaving out the gruesome scene Darkstalker made of his father.

He ended on the note of the fall of Agate Mountain, and that Clearsight was sucessful in her quest to stop Darkstalker.

"So you see, bad guys don't know they are bad. Only others think they're bad." he finished looking over at his daughter.

She was looking at her talons, and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

He pulled her close, wrapping his green wings around her shaking form, "Oh honey, don't be sad. It's a happy story."

"B-But Clearsight and Darkstalker loved each other like you and mommy, and they never got to have dragonets. They never hugged l-like you and mommy." Clearpool looked at him.

"I know, it's sad. But that's alright. You can't be happy without sad. Now, what about that swim?" He looked down at her, his eyes twinkling.

Clearsight sniffed, then smiled at him, "Beat you to snail reef!"

Snail reef was a small colony of coral off the side of the continent. Cowrie was the one to find it, and named it so for its abundance in sea slugs and snails.

"You're on!" Fathom yelled as he leaped into the water, splashing Clearpool.

She followed him, beating her wings in rhythm to catch up. Clearpool smiled as she lit up her spirals, slightly blinding her father as she jumped ahead.

The reef was in sight, a bright sea slug was picking it's way over the red coral.

Something grabbed her tail and pulled her back, and Fathom shot forward, landing on the coral, proclaimed, _I win!_ _Aw, come on, you cheated!_ Clearpool settled next to him, poking at the sea slug.

 _After you did, you jellyfish!_ He giggled.

 _Roar!_ She signed before diving at him, wings spread.

He moved out of the way and poked her side, and she fell over on the coral, giggling as she was tickled **(Can dragons be tickled?)**

He smiled at her, and quickly swam away. She looked after him, then decided to swim back to their homey little island.

The shades of the sea always made Clearpool want to cover her talons in the color and paint the ocean. She'd never really painted before, but always would love to try.

Her head broke over the surface as she crept onto the beach. Clearpool poked at the sand, feeling it under her talons.

She rolled in the sand, covering her wet scales in the pale sand. She giggled as she buried herself under the sand.

Her scales thouroughly covered, wings and all, she stalked off to the hut.

Her mother was talking to Cowrie about sparring, and Ripple was reading a scroll, Blob perched happily on his head.

Indigo turned to her as she entered, "How are you doing?"

"Fine." She answered simply as she approached her bed.

Fathom also walked into the hut, and smiled at his beloved, "I think it's about time for bed. Come on, it's time for all dragonets to hit the seaweed." He poked at Cowrie.

"Dad! What about our story?" Clearpool flopped on the ground, holding her talons to her forehead. She put out her lip. **(Do dragons have lips!? I think they do because what else would cover their teeth?)**

"Aw, you could land a dragon on that lip! Fine, but only a short one." The young dragonets gathered around him, Indigo up beside him.

"Tell one about the Kingdom of the Sea!" Ripple smiled.

"Well, I mean, this one is _in_ the Kingdom of the Sea, but it was when your mother and I were little." He looked over at Indigo.

"Oh no, if you are thinking about the story _I'm_ thinking about..." she giggled.

"We were swimming about when your mother here dared me to eat a sea anemone! And not the ones that look like rock scum, but the big ones. I said no, but she wouldn't give up! Finally, I closed my teeth around this sea anenome, and got what felt like electric eels up my nose!" He smiled, using hand gestures.

"Oh come on, you're exaggerating! It wasn't that bad!" Indigo rolled her eyes at him.

"Mmhmm!" he murmered disbelievingly, "Anyway, after that incident, my lips and mouth were tingly for two weeks!"

Indigo burst out laughing, "You looked like a sea duck!"

"I couldn't taste anything either!" Fathom joined in.

All the dragnets laughed, but Fathom, wiping away tears, "Alright, time for bed!"

"Awwww!" Clearpool's mouth hang open.

"If you leave your face like that it's gonna stay that way." he warned her.

Clearpool quickly fixed her face and said with a mischievous grin, "Did that happen to you?"

"Oh you little jellyfish! Get over here!" Indigo grabbed her dragonet.

Clearpool giggled before faking a big yawn, "But dad is right. I need to-" she stretched and yawned again, "-get to bed."

"Yeah sure. Well then, get in your room!" Indigo released her and nudged her to the hallway.

"Oh, and we are leaving for news, so stay put, I'm looking at you Clearpool. No following us." Fathom called to the children.

Clearpool sighed, "I wouldn't follow you if you would let me go."

Fathom answered her with a stern look and him and Indigo left.

Clearpool didn't sleep, but soon heard her parents coming in. She was about to great them when Indigo's voice stopped her.

"Fathom, we can go back! The dragonets haven't even _seen_ The Kingdom of the Sea. They are probably the only Seawings that haven't." Indigo said.

"Doesn't it matter that my sister is dead?" Fathom sighed.

"I'm sorry honey, but we can return to our _home_. Queen Seashell doesn't even know about you, and we would live in the outskirts." Indigo's voice got softer.

"Maybe you're right." he quieted before speaking again, "Maybe it's time to go home."

 **Alright, I need to take a break from writing. It's starting to feel like a job, not like a fun thing I like doing. I'm gonna still be reading and commenting, but I won't post for a while. I re-updated because I wanted people to see it more.**


End file.
